Tempesta
by 7leelawadees
Summary: Wisconsin, 1907. La famiglia DeWitt Bukater si stabilisce nel Nord America con la speranza di trovare una sistemazione migliore. La figlia dei DeWitt, Rose, è un'anima ribelle e libera, condannata dalla madre a sottostare alla rigida etichetta imposta dall'alta società. Ma Rose conosce un giovane scapestrato e irresponsabile, Jack Dawson, al quale si legherà per sempre.


_Wisconsin, 1907_

‒ Diamine, ma perché hai scelto proprio questo posto? ‒ gridò inviperita Ruth DeWitt Bukater, rivolgendosi al marito che stava posando una valigia sul divano del nuovo soggiorno. ‒ Sei più testardo di nostra figlia!

‒ Ruth, ti prego, piantala di lamentarti. È perfetto qui. Non sarà certo come New York, ma è già qualcosa. Fino a quando non troveremo un'altra sistemazione, resteremo qui. E poi è perfetto per la nostra Rose, di sicuro si troverà bene.

‒ La lascerai crescere come una selvaggia! E poi come farà a sposarsi? ‒ protestò la donna.

‒ Non è ancora arrivato il suo momento. Non mi sembra giusto parlare di matrimonio proprio ora. Lascia che si goda l'adolescenza in santa pace.

‒ Ah, certo, tu l'hai sempre viziata! E per colpa tua non riuscirà ad infilarsi il corsetto, perché avrà mangiato troppi dolci!

‒ Me ne infischio dei corsetti, ‒ brontolò il signor DeWitt Bukater. ‒ Sono stupidi almeno quanto te, moglie mia. Non lascerò che la mia Rose diventi una bambolina uguale a tutte le altre. Non è mica un trofeo!

‒ Ma un buon matrimonio ci potrebbe aiutare!

‒ Un matrimonio… ‒ ripeté DeWitt Bukater stufo. ‒ La tratteranno come un oggetto per soddisfare voglie. Non voglio vendere MIA figlia ad uno scemo.

‒ Non pretenderai mica che sposi un poveraccio!

‒ Sempre meglio un poveraccio intelligente che un ricco zoticone! Ma perché non mi sono sparato il giorno stesso in cui ti ho sposato! Non fai altro che pensare ai soldi!

Gli occhi di Ruth si riempirono di lacrime.

‒ Ma come pretendi che non ci pensi, ‒ frignò, ‒ se stiamo cadendo in rovina!

‒ Allora morirò felice, ‒ affermò il marito. ‒ Del resto, la prima cosa che desidero è morire avendo scialacquato tutti i miei beni.

‒ Vai al diavolo!

‒ L'ho già fatto amando mia figlia. E non pretendere che ti amerò allo stesso modo.

‒ Cinico insensibile!

‒ Grazie.

‒ Fallo per tua figlia! Aiutala ad inserirsi nella buona società!

‒ Me ne infischio dei soldi, cara moglie mia. Non vedo l'ora di essere seppellito nella tomba, ma il pensiero che Rose sarà finalmente e completamente in tuo possesso mi terrorizza. Piuttosto l'aiuto a scappare.

‒ DeWitt!

‒ Rudy! ‒ la canzonò il marito con una vocina quasi femminile.

‒ Non hai alcun rispetto per me! Vedermi infelice ti diverte, ti fa crepar dal ridere!

‒ Preferirei crepar felice piuttosto che vedere Rose condannata.

‒ Dio santo!

‒ La Bibbia, mia cara, "Non pronunciare il nome di Dio invano".

Prima ancora che Ruth continuasse, scese una ragazzina di dodici anni dai capelli rosso fiamma.

‒ Ah, figliola! ‒ esclamò DeWitt estasiato. ‒ Ti piace la tua nuova stanza?

‒ Sì, papà, ‒ rispose la piccola. ‒ Grazie per avermi permesso di arredarla come voglio io. ‒ Rose si voltò verso Ruth e continuò, fissandola dritta negli occhi: ‒ Mamma non me lo avrebbe mai permesso…

‒ Ringrazia Dio che non ho cotto le orecchie a tuo padre per fargli cambiare idea, ‒ replicò aspra la donna. ‒ Sarebbe stato peggio…

‒ Ma ovviamente papà è buono. Vero, papà, che mi vuoi bene?

‒ Non puoi dubitare di questo, Rose. E… se vuoi, puoi andare a fare una passeggiata con Storm. Joseph lo ha trattato piuttosto bene. È pronto.

Gli occhi della bambina si illuminarono.

‒ Davvero? Oh, grazie, papà!

Si fiondò a dargli un bacio sulla guancia e corse fuori dalla porta di casa. Quest'ultima si chiuse con un grosso rumore.

‒ La vizi troppo, mio caro, ‒ disse Ruth voltandosi verso il marito, dopo aver osservato la figlia sgusciare.

‒ Niente affatto, Ruth, ‒ rispose l'uomo. ‒ Io la sto facendo _vivere_.

‒ Joseph! Joseph!

‒ Signorina, vuole già iniziare ad allenare il cavallo?

‒ Sì, Joseph. Papà ha detto che hai mantenuto bene Storm.

‒ Sì, è così.

‒ Allora, sta bene?

‒ Sì, signorina. Vado subito a prenderlo.

La piccola fremette d'impazienza fino a quando lo stallone nero non comparve. Il vecchio mise la sella all'animale e aiutò Rose a salirvi sopra.

‒ Faccia attenzione, ‒ la avvisò.

‒ Cavalco da quando avevo sette anni. Non ti preoccupare, so come aggiustarmi.

‒ Va bene.

Joseph lasciò la mano dalla sella e Storm iniziò a camminare.

Rose, per far scaldare il cavallo, lo fece galoppare in direzione delle foreste. Dopo che divenne un piccolo punto agli occhi del vecchio, Storm iniziò a correre più veloce e la giovane ragazza si sentì fondere con il vento fresco novembrino. La neve non era ancora arrivata, nonostante il clima freddo.

Rose rimase assente per almeno un'ora. Tornando a casa, si rese conto di aver intravisto una casa sperduta nella foresta, senza alcun contatto con altre case o centri abitati.

Si promise di vederla meglio il giorno seguente. Una volta rientrata nella propria camera dopo la cena, annotò nel suo diario ciò che aveva visto.

_10 Novembre_

_Mentre galoppavo con Storm, ho notato qualcosa. Forse una casa, una baracca o qualcos'altro, ma devo assolutamente saperne di più. Mamma è ancora contrariata dal fatto che papà mi concede troppe libertà. Secondo lei crescerò come una selvaggia. Ma a me piace. Spero solo di poter fare incontri interessanti qui per strapparmi dalla noia, altrimenti non so come sopravvivrò sentendo mia madre cianciare su quanto devo "essere raffinata". Preferirei morire piuttosto che darle soddisfazioni. A tavola pretende che metta il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia muovendo le mani in una certa maniera, e mi sgrida se provo ad allentare la posa scomoda che mi impone. Papà sta sempre zitto. Non interviene mai quando ho bisogno di lui, ma so che lo fa per non far arrabbiare la strega. Io gli voglio bene, non come alla mamma._


End file.
